1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information providing method, a program, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, navigation systems for directing a user to the destination such as car navigation system, and navigation system usable on mobile telephones and computers such as PC (Personal Computer) have been widely used.
In such navigation systems of the related art, the equipment configuring the navigation system directs the user to the destination when the user instructs the destination. However, the navigation systems of the related art are not able to direct the user unless the address, the name of the building, and the like are specified, that is, unless the destination is not uniquely defined.
A technique of searching for store information adapted to the search condition based on the input search condition in cooperation with transfer guidance information and map information has been developed. With the search condition being information related to time, the technique of searching for usable store information adapted to the search condition in cooperation with the transfer guidance information and the map information is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-5502 and the like.